My Brightest Star
by Roadway
Summary: Sora is Riku's star. Based off the song 'White lines and Red lights' by Between the Trees. Oneshot songfic SoraRiku


**This is my first songfic. It's based off the song 'White Lines and Red Lights' by Between the Trees. **

* * *

The car slowed before coming to a stop as the light turned red.

Sora groaned and collapsed on the dashboard, "Another red light? Will we ever make it home?"

Riku chuckled looking over at his companion, "What? You're not enjoying our time alone in the car?"

"I'd enjoy it a lot more if there wasn't this huge gap of space between us." He mumbled gesturing towards the space that kept the driver's seat away from the passenger's seat.

Riku chuckled again, "Then get over here, you." He reached out, wrapped his arms around Sora and practically pulled the brunette into his lap.

Sora settled himself in the older boy's lap. He threw his arms around Riku's neck, "Now, _that's _better."

_Late night, driving home together_

_And at red lights we press our lips together_

_And we're holding tight now_

Riku raised his eyebrow at Sora, "You gonna sit there all day or are you gonna kiss me?"

"I'm savoring the moment." Sora informed him.

_Slow it down now_

_Let's take our time_

_Let the moment last_

_Until it feels right_

_Holding back_

_And not getting too carried away_

_Let the music fade_

Sora wrapped his fingers in Riku's silver hair as he leaned in to kiss him. Just as their lips were centimeters apart-

_**Honk **_

Sora and Riku jumped apart at the sound of a car horn urging their vehicle forward. Sora tumbled backwards and put his arms behind him to brace himself. In doing so, he hit the car horn which let out a sound that made him jump again. Riku caught Sora before the clumsy brunette seriously injured himself. He helped steady the boy so he could climb back into the passenger seat. He waited till Sora was settled before starting the car up again and driving through the now-green light.

_We are in each others arms_

_Just like a movie scene_

_As we're leaning in_

_The light decides to turn green_

After a few seconds of steady driving with the traffic, Sora and Riku started cracking up. "That was…embarrassing." Sora said once he caught his breath.

"I didn't even get my kiss." Riku complained.

Sora leaned against his chair and turned to Riku sighing, "You know, Ri, with all the traveling we've been doing lately, we really haven't had much time together…"

Riku sighed, "I know."

_Me and you together_

_This is getting better_

_Just butterflies won't do_

_I don't want just red lights_

_I want more of these nights_

_Baby I love you_

Riku looked up at the night sky through the window over the steering wheel. The cities lights blocked out the stars. Riku sighed; it had been so long since he'd seen any stars…

He loved the stars. They were a reminder that even at the darkest times there's hope. Even when the moon fails to illuminate the dark sky, the stars will always be there.

That was it, Riku swerved to the left, venturing off the main road.

"Riku?" Sora asked from the passenger seat, "Riku, where are you going?"

Riku smiled, "taking a little detour."

"R-Riku?"

"You were right, Sor, we don't spend enough time together anymore."

"That-that's all well and good Ri, but do you know where you're going?"

"Nope."

"So you're tying to get us lost?"

Riku grinned, "Well, we'll see what happens."

_Me and you is what matters most_

_It's not the intimacy that brings me_

_Closer to you_

"Wooooow," Sora awed falling back on Riku who wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "It's beautiful!"

Riku rested his head on Sora's shoulder, "Yeah." They were sitting on the roof of the car staring up at the stars.

Riku's mind went back to what he had been thinking earlier about stars, "Hey, Sora?" the brunette made some sound of acknowledgment, "You're my star." He knew Sora would probably never understand all Riku meant by saying those words but he made no attempt to explain himself.

'_Cause you are the brightest star_

_I'm in love with who you are_

_And you are the brightest star_

_I'm lost without your love_

_(Your love)_

Sora smiled and settled himself comfortably in Riku's lap, "Well," he said thoughtfully, "If you mean that stars are always there even in the darkest moments then, I guess, you're my star too Riku."

Riku chuckled, Sora never ceased to amaze him. "I love you Sora."

"Nuh-uh," Sora said, "I love you more."

"Is that so?" Riku asked raising his eyebrows.

"I bet I do!"

Riku turned Sora around in his lap, "I'll take that challenge." He said, his breath ghosting over the boy's lips before capturing them with his own.

'_Cause you are the brightest star_

_And I'm in love with who you are_

'_Cause you are the brightest star_

_And I'm lost without your love_

'_Cause you are the brightest star_

_And I'm in love with you_


End file.
